Captain Hook
Biography Early Life Henry Jones, later known as Little John 'and '''Captain Hook '''was born in 1538 A.D. on Earth 1515 to an abusive father who resented him for being the cause of his mother's death upon his own birth. Henry's older brother, Peter was the only one who stood up for him, becoming a victim of their father's abuse as well. Whenever things became hopeless, Peter would always tell his little brother that he would have him no matter what. When Henry was only seven years old, his father abandoned his boys and they became homeless orphans. Peter did his best to provide for Henry, teaching him how to become an excellent thief, which would become handy later in life. It was around this same time that Peter and Henry began each having dreams of a place called Neverland, where they would visit while they were asleep. Peter, who was fifteen at the time grew especially fond of Tinkerbell, queen of the fairies and ruler of Neverland. She, too took a liking to Peter, and tolerated Henry because of it. However, when Peter was nearing his eighteenth birthday, Tink told Peter that he would not be allowed to stay on Neverland once he became an adult, and that the only way to retain his youth for all eternity was to give up the thing holding him back the most. Peter decided that he wanted to stay on Neverland and be a boy forever, and so Tink dispatched a fairy to return Henry back to London, where he could never return to Neverland. Henry spent the remainder of his childhood trying to find his way back to Neverland, to no avail. He eventually realized his brother was lost to him forever, and so he forced himself to move on. In adulthood, he joined the British Royal Navy and worked his way up to the position of Leftenant aboard the ''Emerald of the Sea. One day, Captain Williams announced that the King had given them a special assignment to another realm to retrieve a special plant called Dream Shade. Henry recognized the plant as being native to Neverland, and his suspicions were confirmed by his Captain moments later. Mere moments upon arriving, the crew were ambushed by fairies and a massacre occurred. Henry hid under two dead bodies in order to avoid the carnage, and only when he was certain the fairies were gone did he come out from beneath them. He looked around to see all of his brothers dead, and the enchanted sail they'd used to cross realms had been burned to ash by the fairies. Henry made a mad dash for his vessel, but was caught by Tinkerbell's scouts before he could make it off the island. .]] He was brought to Tink's throne room on Skull Rock, where he reunited with his brother after over fifteen years. Peter tells Henry that he hadn't spent even one moment in regret over what he did, and that he should never have come back. Henry was then imprisoned in the dungeon below. Weeks later, a fairy named Tigerlily secretly freed him from his cell and allowed him to escape. Before he could leave, Henry was confronted by Tinkerbell. He used a bottle of Pixie Dust on her that had been given to him by Tigerlily and it killed the fairy queen. This time, he managed to reach his ship in just enough time to escape, though amassing heavy damage, as he was forced to sail through Crocodile revine. '''Beginning Anew Henry's sextant was rendered useless in this foreign world, and so he traveled aimlessly, unsure if there even was land beside the one small island, which was all he'd known during his visits during childhood. He did, however, manage to reach shore in a distant place called Oz. In Oz, he sold the Emerald to a fishermen and used the money to get two towns over, until eventually settling in the village of Nottingham. He took on the pseudonym of John, and because of his tall stature, was given the nickname "Little John" by his neighbor, Robin. Robin owned a large estate in the Loxley share, and regularly invited Henry to his manor. Henry became somewhat used to a life of luxury, which soon turned to shambles when he learned that Robin was secretly masquerading as a hooded vigilante, stealing money from the rich and giving it to the poor, which caused the sheriff to begin pressing harder on his citizens for taxes. Robin asked Henry to join his crusade, which he initially refused. Henry met with the sheriff to rat out his only friend, before deciding against it. When the sheriff realized he knew something, he pressed. This confrontation turned into a fight, during with "the hood" saved Henry and accidentally killed the sheriff in the process. Before Henry could be framed for murder, Robin gave him a handsome amount of money and Henry fled Nottingham. Years later, Henry reunited with Robin after Nottingham was destroyed by a warlord known as Gaston. Battle of Camelot .]] Henry was a participant of the Siege of Camelot shortly after the former Prince Arthur became an outlaw and joined their merry band. Eventually, Robin decided to help Arthur retake his kingdom, and Henry followed in a siege of the great city. During the battle, Henry came face to face with King Mordred, who easily overpowered and captured him. Mordred instantly recognized a necklace around Henry's neck having been carved from a pixie wood tree on Neverland, and interrogated him about the island's whereabouts. He wanted to find the third Celestial Blade, which he knew was in Neverland and combine it with Excalibur in order to create the ultimate weapon. Henry refused to answer his questions despite the intense torture, but the battle soon came to an end, and they came out victorious over Camelot's knights. Robin rescued Henry from Mordred, who was then killed by Arthur, and Arthur proclaimed himself the rightful king. After the battle, Arthur parted ways with the merry men in order to rule his kingdom, and Robin told Arthur that if he ever needed them, they would be back. Facing the Past While pulling off a heist in Emerald City, Henry was visited by Tigerlily, who had managed to escape Neverland in order to find him. She explained to him that after Tinkerbell's death Peter became a tyrannical dictator, even renaming himself Pan after the god who created Neverland. She pleaded with him to return, even though he didin't want to ever step foot on the island again. Robin Hood convinced Henry that it was the right thing to do, and said he and his merry men would help. Henry initially declined, knowing they would all end up dead or worse, but Robin wouldn't take no for an answer, and so they followed Tigerlily to the vessel she'd stolen: the Jolly Roger. .'']] Upon arriving in Neverland, they were under attack by an armada of fairies who outnumbered them, but Tigerlily had set a fairy trap on the hull of her ship and sent them all to the Dark Dimension. Henry, Tigerlily and Robin stealthily crept into Skull Rock with the intent of assassinating Pan, but found themselves on the butt end of a trap and were captured. When they were brought before Pan, Peter mocked Henry for his cowardice and exposed to Robin that he lied about his past. Robin said he didn't care, and that Pan could go to hell. This earned him a sword through the chest, and as Robin fell over dead, Henry screamed in rage, broke free of his bindings and attacked his brother. The two engaged in a sword duel, which Pan ordered his fairies not to interrupt. After chopping off Henry's left hand, he whispered into his ear, "That was for Tink," and sent him and Tigerlily to the dungeon. Henry met his cellmate, who turned out to be none other than Captain Williams, who had survived those years ago and kept prisoner ever since then. Williams had gone mad in his years of solitude and attempted to kill Henry, but was stopped by Tigerlily. The following morning, Tigerlily was taken to be executed, which was prevented by the rest of the merry men staging an attack and battling the fairies. Their small band was no match for Pan's forces, but they were able to save Tigerlily and flee into the jungle. Pan tortured Henry for the location of the ''Jolly Roger, but Henry spat in his face. After hours of torture, Pan left him alone, and Henry realized one of his straps was loose. He used this opportunity to get free and escaped into the woods. It didn't take him long to figure out Pan had allowed him to escape so he could lead him to his friends, and so Henry decided instead to kill himself. He found the nearest cliff and jumped into the river below. .]] Henry awoke several days later in a dazed confusion and was immediately greeted by a boy who called himself Rufio. He explained that his tribe had discovered Henry in the river, barely alive and took them to their camp, also fitting him with a hook in place of his right hand. This would earn him the nickname "Hook" among the Indian tribe. Hook explained that he needed to be dead or Pan's forces would find him, to which Rufio explained that their ground was sacred, and powerfully warded. They had been able to hide from even the satyr god Pan for thousands of years, and they wouldn't be found by Peter Pan either. Hook was reassured, but he wondered how he would get word to Tigerlily and the others. Rufio then took him to the tribe elders, where an ancient-looking being called Talikoki imbued his hook with powerful magic that would keep him warded even outside of the camp. He thanked them for all they had done for him and left the tribe to rendezvous with Tigerlily. Upon arriving at the ship, he told Tigerlily what happened, recognizing a deep sadness in her eyes that she tried to hide. Before he could ask her about it, one of their crew members, William Smee called out that they needed to go, and they escaped the island. A Pirate's Life Taking on the role of Captain, Hook led the merry men abroad the ocean. Because Pan had reached out to all his powerful allies in Oz, they were outlaws and forced to use their skills as thieves to survive, branding themselves as pirates. Hook and Tigerlily constantly argued, with her saying they needed to return and face Pan, but Hook argued that they were no match against Pan's forces, and he'd rather not commit suicide. During their years at sea, Hook and Tigerlily also developed a relationship, though they left it un-labeled. They eventually ventured to a land much further away from Neverland than Oz. A place called Agrabah. He pretended to be Prince Henry of Arendelle in order to steal treasure from the Agraban vault, and they were invited by the Sultan to the palace in order to compete for the love of Princess Jasmine. After being formally introduced to Jasmine, he, Smee and Tigerlily (who posed as his servants) to their quarters. That night, Hook was visited by a strange man who be loosely recognized to be the Sultan's advisor. He called himself Jafar and revealed that he knew who he and his friends were. He also told them he knew how to solve their Pan problem. Jafar explained that 10,000 years ago, a genie had been trapped in a lamp and hidden way in the Cave of Wonders, which could only be entered by the one known as the Diamond in the Rough. He told Hook that he saw great potential in that being him, and asked him to try to steal the lamp from the cave. .]] While Hook was reluctant at first, he knew he needed to stop Pan, who, if left unchecked would rein over Neverland long after he died. He agreed, and so Jafar led him to the cave. Tigerlily followed them in suspicion, and when Hook entered the cave, its mouth collapsed on him and Hook fell into a dark and bottomless abyss. Tigerlily shrunk down to fairy size and flew in through a crevice. She managed to catch Hook and land him safely on a ridge, where the two remained trapped. Several days later, when all hope seemed loss, the cave's mouth opened again, and a boy entered with a monkey on his shoulder. The mouth didn't collapse shut, and so the two of them wasted no time escaping from the cave. They planned to simply abandon the original mission, get on the ship and leave, but they learned that Smee had been taken prisoner by Jafar for asking too many questions, and so they staged a rescue mission, which ended up getting them both captured. By then, Jafar had given them little care, as the boy with the monkey had managed to retrieve the lamp and the genie was now in the hands of Jafar. After Aladdin defeated Jafar by turning him into a genie, they released Hook, Smee and Tigerlily, believing them to still be royalty. As they were boarding the Jolly Roger, Smee revealed that he'd pick-pocketed the lamp from the clumsy Sultan, and Hook rubbed it. Now at his service, Jafar pledged to grant him three wishes. He wished for Peter to be brought aboard the ship, and then the pirates overpowered Pan, tying him up. Hook gave Peter a pirate's execution before chopping his head off and dropping him into the bottom of the ocean. He used his second wish to send all the fairies to the Dark Dimension, and the pirates returned to Neverland to free all of Pan's prisoners. Afterward, Hook asked Tigerlily to marry him, and she agreed. The Lost Boys After the proposal, Tigerlily confessed to Hook that she'd never told him about her past, but that he'd already met her family. She explained that she was born to the Indian tribe, and that Rufio was her brother. She used to be human, before she was turned into a fairy by Tinkerbell while amassing an army to overthrow the god Pan. The two return to the tribe in order to receive Talikoki's ceremonial blessing, and to wed. It was mere days before the wedding when Hook realized Jafar's lamp had gone missing, and Rufio was gone as well. He and Tigerlily left the camp to find her brother and eventually found him on Skull Rock. When asked what he was doing with the genie lamp, he revealed that his true loyalties were with Peter Pan. They told Rufio that Pan was dead, and he said that they were foolish to believe Pan hadn't thought of a contingency. Rufio then freed Jafar and ordered him to destroy Hook and Tigerlily. Tigerlily's fairy powers were feeble against that of a genie, but she had just enough time to teleport herself and Hook to the camp. Talikoki then put up powerful warding that would prevent even a Celestial from entering. However, it did nothing against mortals, and the camp was soon infiltrated by human boys, no older than thirteen. They stood little chance against the Indians, but were able to successfully kidnap Hook. An imprisoned Hook was brought back to Skull Rock, where he was greeted by a shadow with his brother's shape. He realized that it was Peter Pan's shadow, and Rufio explained that Pan's soul was slightly intact thanks to having been detached from the shadow, which meant even though a genie cannot bring someone back from the dead, Pan was alive just enough for Jafar to revive him. The genie did so, and then Pan used a Celestial Blade to kill Jafar and take his power. What Pan had not anticipated was that by taking the power for himself, he then became bound to the Genie Curse, which would force him to remain trapped in the lamp, and only to be set free by a master who would then will him into doing his bidding. Rufio intended to use his final wish to set Pan free, but the place was stormed by Hook's crew, led by Smee and Tigerlily. A battle ensued. Pan used this opportunity to kill his brother, bringing the Celestial blade and making a motion to stab him, which was then blocked by Tigerlily. The blade sank into her chest and she fell to the floor. She died in Hook's arms, her final words a cry of love before passing on. Hook became enraged and attacked Pan, which did him no good, and Peter simply tripped him. As he was about to kill him, Hook jumped to his feet and jammed his knife into Rufio's chest. Rufio dropped the lamp and Hook caught it. Now back in his possession, Hook used his final wish to teleport the Lost Boys back to their respective homes. With all three wishes fulfilled, Pan was subjected to go back into the lamp. With Pan defeated, Hook took the lamp out into the middle of the sea and dropped it in the bottom of the ocean where only he knew it was. He sailed back to the island for the rest of his crew, and then held a funeral for Tigerlily back at the Indian tribe camp.